poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Pooh's Adventures
With all of the Pooh's Adventures films that have been made over the years, and with many more being made, this timeline will be able to help those who believe that the show should have a cohesive and flowing narrative that goes from one film to another. * The Origin of the Pooh's Adventures - The Good Fairy along with her friends Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Ninjor, Lerigot, Dulcea, Aku Aku, Merlin, Alpha 5, and Master Yen Sid revive Zordon and learn of Bowser's return and the prophecy of the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, and Robo Knight, the Green Ranger clone Tomax, their powers, and their Zords became immune to be taking away by evil forever. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon The Movie I Choose You - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore meet Ash Ketchum and Pikachu for the first time and begin their lives as adventurers. * Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast - Winnie the Pooh and his friends meet Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip (Beauty and the Beast), and the other enchanted objects and they also meet their first enemy, Gaston. * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame - Pooh and his friends journey to Paris, France and meet Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Clopin, Phoebus, and the gargoyles Hugo, Victor, and Laverne for the first time. And they also meet another of their enemies, Judge Claude Frollo. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon The First Movie - Pooh and his friends see Ash and Pikachu again, meet Misty, and Brock for the first time, and meet another enemy, Mewtwo. * Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King - Pooh and his friends travel to the Pridelands and meet Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, and Zazu for the first time. They also help Simba save the Pridelands and the Circle of Life form their newest enemies, Simba's uncle Scar and his hyena minions Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King). * Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin - Pooh and his friends travel to Agrabah to rescue Christopher Robin and meet Aladdin, his monkey Abu, Princess Jasmine, her tiger Rajah, her father The Sultan, and Genie for the first time. They also meet two new enemies, Jafar and his talking parrot Iago. * Pooh's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas - Pooh and his friends enter Halloween Town and meet all of the spooky residents, including Jack Skellington, his ghost dog Zero, Sally, her creator Dr. Finkelstein, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, and their evil boss and master, Oogie Boogie. * Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid - Pooh and his friends travel into the ocean and meet Ariel, her father King Triton, her best friend Flounder, and the royal orchestra conductor Sebastian. They also meet Ariel's other friend Scuttle the seagull and help Ariel meet and fall in love with Prince Eric in order to break the spell put on her by the evil sea witch, Ursula. * Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie - Pooh and his friends meet the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, their mentor Zordon, and his robotic assistant Alpha 5 and help them save both the city of Angel Grove and the entire world from a morphological being called Ivan Ooze. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon 3 The Movie - Pooh and his friends meet up with Ash Misty and Brock again in the town of Greenfield and help them save Ash's mom, Delia Ketchum, from the legendary Pokemon Entei as well as the Pokemon called Unown. * Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster - Pooh and his friends meet Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Blanky, and Kirby and help them get to their master, Rob Robin. * Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue - Pooh and his friends meet Toaster and his friends again and also meet their new animal friends, a rat named Ratso, a mother cat named Maisie, a chihuahua named Alberto, a snake named Murgatroid, and a monkey named Sebastian, and they also meet a supercomputer named Wittgenstein and help fix him so they can save their new animal friends from being shipped to Tartaras Labs. * Winnie the Pooh's Time Travel Adventure - Pooh and his friends meet Captain Neweyes and Vorb for the first time and join them on a time-travel journey to the prehistoric past. * Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time - Pooh and his friends meet Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike for the first time and help them find The Great Valley before their new enemy Sharptooth finds them. * Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story - Pooh and his friends meet Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm the Piggy Bank, Slinky Dog, Bo Peep, Rex (Toy Story), Mr. Potato Head, and all the other toys for the first time, and help Woody and Buzz get back to their owner Andy Davis before their new enemies Sid Phillips and his dog Scud get them. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns - Pooh and his frineds meet Ash and his friends again and they must save Christopher Robin, who has gone missing, and then they must team up with Mewtwo to defeat the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni from destroying Purity Canyon. * Pooh's Adventures of It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown - Pooh and his friends meet Charlie Brown, his little sister Sally Brown, his dog Snoopy, Lucy Van Pelt, her little brother Linus Van Pelt, Pig Pen, Schroeder, Violet (Peanuts), Frieda (Peanuts), and Shermy for the first time and celebrate Halloween with them for the first time. * Pooh's Adventures of The Aristocats - Pooh and his friends return to Paris, France and meet a wealthy family of cats, Duchess, her kittens Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie and their mouse friend Roquefort. They then help the cats get home after their greedy butler Edgar kidnaps them in order to get their inheritance. Along the way, they meet an alley cat named Thomas O'Malley, his friends Scat Cat, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, and Billy Boss, as well as twin sister geese Abigail and Amelia and their Uncle Waldo. * Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla vs King Ghidorah - Pooh and his friends meet and learn of the origins of Godzilla for the first time. They also meet a new enemy, the three headed monster King Ghidorah. * Pooh's Adventures of Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats - Pooh and his friends meet Top Cat and his gang, Benny the Ball, Brain, Spook, Choo Choo, and Fancy Fancy for the first time. They also meet Officer Dibble for the first time, and learn that Benny is the long lost inheritant to a Beverly Hills millionaire, but must also try to keep Benny safe from the nefarious butler Snerdly and his dog Rasputin. * Winnie the Pooh meets The Thief and the Cobbler - Pooh and his friends travel to The Golden City and meet a cobbler named Tack and a nameless Thief. They then must unite in order to save Princess Yum-Yum and stop the evil plans of ZigZag the Grand Vizer. * Pooh's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle - Pooh and his friends meet a rooster named Chanticleer and, along with a boy who was turned into a cat named Edmund, a bloodhound from Chanticleer's Farm named Patou, a claustrophobic magpie named Snipes, an intellectual field mouse named Peepers, and a bunch of the farm animals to help the rooster get back to his farm, while trying to avoid their newest enemy, and the one responsible for turning Edmond into a cat, The Grand Duke of Owls. * Pooh's Adventures of The Transformers The Movie - Pooh and the gang meet Spike Witwicky and his son Daniel and The Autobots for the first time. Among them are Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Jazz (G1 version), Cliffjumper, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Springer (Autobot), Kup (Autobot), Blurr (Transformers G1 version), Perceptor, Blaster, and the Dinobots. And together with the Junkions, led by Wreck-Gar (Transformers G1 version), they battle against the evil Decepticons, which consist of Starscream, Unicron, Megatron, later changed to Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge, Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, Devastator, Bonecrusher (Transformers), Hook, Scavenger, Scrapper, Shockwave, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Kickback, Shrapnel, and Ramjet.